1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring device for a repair patch that can be placed on or in a wall of an aircraft to repair a defect and has a sensor device for detecting properties of the repair patch. The present invention further relates to a repair kit, comprising a repair patch, that can be placed in or on a wall of an aircraft to repair defects. The present invention also relates to a method for monitoring a repair patch in or on a wall of an aircraft by means of a monitoring device.
2. Background Information
Defects in walls of aircraft can be caused by a large number of events, for example by small collisions with supply vehicles on the ground or with birds in the sky. Shifting cargo may also damage walls within the aircraft.
Various repair methods are known depending on the material used in the damaged wall. A repair patch (doubler) is often placed over the defect in the form of a covering. Inter alia, the repair patch should prevent the point of defect from increasing in size and should seal said point where necessary so as to prevent the infiltration of dirt and moisture.
Like any material that is exposed to mechanical load, the repair patches used are subject to wear.